The purpose of this study is to determine insofar as possible the role of perinatal infections in the production of fetal damage. To accomplish this, clinical data and a large number of serial serum specimens were obtained from the 58,000 women and their children in the Collaborative Perinatal Projects. A number of reports and publications have come from the study. During this year papers have been published summarizing approaches used by the study and the incidence of clinical infections in the study population. Current efforts have been focused on completing the analysis and publication of the two remaining major studies from the project: 1) Toxoplasmosis and Fetal Damage, 2) Papilloma Viruses and Fetal Damage, and 3) The Study Of The Pregnancies of Abnormal Children And Matched Controls. We are also supplying clinical data and serum specimens from the Collaborative Project for several other studies including: NICHD Study On Maternal Diabetes; NIAID Investigations Of AIDS; University of California, Berkeley studies of cancer and thyroid disease; and a study with the CDC on fetal abnormalities caused by parvovirus infections.